A Touch Full of Promise
by ClaireEve13
Summary: Hermione needed a bit of cheering up after her horrible break-up with Ron in the shape of Firewhiskey and Sirius Black. Naked smut over Sirius's armchair ensues...


Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Harry and Tonks were all sitting in the lounge of 12 Grimmauld Place enjoying Firewhiskies and laughing at each others' jokes. The atmosphere was easy and relaxed even after Hermione's uneasy break-up with Ronald whom had been so upset by it had blamed everyone of them in the room, accusing Harry and Sirius that they must have known for ages that Hermione did not want him, Ron, anymore and had lied to him for months. While this was partly true, nobody, however, liked when Ron did not believe anybody at all. Harry and Sirius simply gave up.

Hermione had needed some breathing space from the drama and hence, she was here at Grimmauld Place, drinking Firewhiskies and feeling somewhat drowsy.

She was sitting on the couch next to Remus who had a very drunk and almost-passed-out Tonks in his arms the other side of him. Remus was laughing happily at the tricks Sirius was spurting out of his wand, creating images of whatever he wanted. All of them contained something to do with sex.

Harry was sitting on the rug, playing with his Quidditch play set, making the tiny broomsticks chase tiny Quaffles and a snitch around his legs. He looked very absorbed in it, so drunk he was not paying any attention to the conversation.

Sirius was in a comfy red armchair, laughing so loudly he would have woken up the neighbours had they known 12 Grimmauld place existed in their midst. He, however, did not seem distracted, drowsy or even very drunk although he had drank about as much as Hermione. Obviously, being stuck in his house and having no one to hang out with him was a bore.

Sirius finished playing around, put his wand lazily in his pocket and stood up, but he still had a lopsided smile on his face. Remus began mumbling to Tonks who now looked out for the count. Hermione thought, at a guess, that he was asking her if she wanted to go home.

"Are you getting another drink?" Hermione asked hopefully as Sirius began to walk out of the room.

Sirius turned to her and smiled down at her. "Yeah. Why? Want another?"

Hermione nodded and held her empty glass up to him, stretching as far as her arm could reach. Sirius merely laughed lazily and said. "Come with me. I'm not getting you another one."

Hermione stood up, felt the room spin, waited for it to go back to normal before following Sirius out of the room but he was still stood at the door, forcing her to walk right into him.

"You all right?" he glanced at her face, concern on his.

"Yeah. Never better. Lead the way, Sirius." Hermione nodded him onwards.

She could honestly say, right then, that she was happy. The drink had helped loosen her stress a little but the fact that she was with Sirius helped more. He was just so damned attractive. Hermione saw it more now that she was no longer with Ron. She saw him clearer than before. She was also very aware that she was now allowed to be thinking and feeling about him this way. She had never meant to want him. She supposed it had just happened during all of his flirty nature towards her and the fact he always respected her. Never accusing or arguing. Only ever caring about seeing her smile. Well, that was the impression she got and always had got. Things with Ron were never right anyway; it was something that couldn't be helped. He was just so different compared to her, so tense about his self-worth and esteem. He assumed people always thought the worst whereas Hermione considered herself the optimist and just couldn't keep up with Ron's woes. It was exhausting. She needed to be happy and so did Ron but maybe with other people instead.

They entered the kitchen and Hermione sat down at the table while Sirius grabbed an almost empty bottle of firewhisky and began to pour into two glasses. He put the empty bottle aside with the other empty 3. There was still another bottle unopened on the counter.

"How are you?" Hermione asked, taking a sip from her glass.

"Me? I'm great." He grinned at her for emphasis. "I'm bored as hell in this place. It's nice having company around. I missed seeing you all." Sirius looked into his glass with a look of despair.

"Well, we're here now. All drunk and happy. We missed you too." Hermione said, hoping to cheer him up from all his misery.

He smiled into his glass before looking up at her. "Thanks, Hermione." There was a pause where they looked at each other for a few extra seconds too long before Sirius looked back into his glass looking just a tad awkward. She could have sworn something passed between them just then but her head was too sluggish to think too much on it and she let it go.

The door opened just then and they looked toward it just as Harry stepped through trailed by Remus half-carrying Tonks along side him.

"We were going to leave soon but Tonks is passed out. I wouldn't normally ask, Sirius, but would you mind if me and Tonks stayed here for the night? I just don't think she can apparate without getting splinched or use the floo network or-"

"Of course, Remus. You don't have to ask. You're more than welcome to stay. I'll get Kreacher to bring up some hangover remedy."

"Thank you, Sirius." Remus looked relieved but then he hesitated. "Which room?"

"I'll show you up." Sirius put his glass down and went to the door. Hermione stayed put in her seat, watching everyone with a slight blur in her vision.

"I should probably go." Harry said with a slightly raised voice so that everybody could hear. "It's almost 3am and I'm getting really tired. Mrs Weasley and Ginny will be worried."

"All right, then, Harry. If you wait a minute I'll see you out." Harry disappeared into the other room. A few moments later she heard footsteps coming back down the stairs and a short time after that she heard Harry say 'The Burrow' loudly from the sitting room.

Sirius came back into the kitchen. "Aren't you going yet?" he asked but it didn't sound accusatory, but simply an enquiry. He walked over to the counter, grabbed his glass and took a large swig.

"I don't want to go yet. I'm enjoying myself. I've had fun tonight." she said, yawned, walked into the sitting room with Sirius right behind her and slumped onto the sofa. Sirius sat down next to her and said that he had too. They sat there comfortably, sitting rather closely with their thighs touching. Hermione felt the warmth of him through her clothes and could barely think of anything else. They spoke about the evening and how much better Hermione felt now she had time to relax. They spoke about how it had been for the best for everyone that Hermione and Ron had split. They spoke about how Hermione felt underappreciated by Ron and how he had mistreated her. They spoke about how she had wanted someone better and found herself describing Sirius. Whether he knew she was doing it, she didn't know.

They then went into more detail about the bad aspects of the relationship and Hermione had started to cry at which point Sirius put his arm around her and placed his other hand on her shoulder, comforting her. Hermione placed her head on his shoulder and her heart started to race. A simple touch had sobered her up and she instantly stopped crying. She could smell his euphoric aroma that was mostly his natural body scent. She couldn't decide what the other scent was but decided to ignore it for the fact she was already getting light-headed and it had nothing to do with the firewhisky.

"Thanks, Sirius." She said. Still she had her head on his shoulder when Sirius's hand moved down just slightly as he rubbed her shoulder. But it wasn't her shoulder he was rubbing anymore; it was her breast. The very utmost top of it but Hermione's breath caught.

"Do you realise what you're doing?" she asked, drowsily.

Sirius made a low noise, like he was too tired to speak but then decided to. "Hmm, yes." he said, with a sense that he had intended to be touching there. Hermione's heart raced some more and so did her mind. So he did want her too. What was she to do now? Would a kiss ruin the moment? Was she to just sit there getting hornier by the second? The skin on her breast was tingling awesomely, tantalisingly.

Hermione gave in, twisting around to face the dark-haired, heavily-bearded man beside her who was staring down at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking although he didn't move an inch when her face came within inches of his. Hermione took this as another sign and leant forward. Sirius's eyes went to her mouth but didn't move. He seemed reluctant but maybe that was because she was quite an age younger than he was.

Their lips touched, softly but firmly enough that Sirius knew exactly what she wanted. He reacted, for the first time, moving his hand that was touching her breast to her hip furthest away from himself, leaving it to rest on her thigh. Hermione's senses were going wild and she was very light-headed but utterly sober. Sirius moved his other hand to the back of her neck and took no time in kissing her again, deeply, firmly, giving Hermione everything she wants.

Maybe he had been waiting for the perfect time to have her since she left Ron. Maybe he had had every intention of seducing her but had no way. And because of that maybe he-

He pushed her back gently onto the sofa, laying his weight on her and Hermione responded immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, kissing him like she would never have enough. He moved his kisses down to her neck and bit so softly it sent shivers to her core only for it to be followed by much harder bites, reddening her pale flesh and making her body push upwards against him.

She moaned softly into his ear and felt him smile against her neck. He moved the hand was first on her shoulder to her breast and cupped it perfectly in his hand. He began to massage it gently and pinch the nipple through her clothes. She moaned at his touch but she wanted more. So much more it was frustrating her.

Why was he being so gentle and slow with her when she wanted so much more from him and had done for longer than she dared admit. Then she thought maybe he was going slow to test her. To see if she would push him off, say she didn't want it and remind him of their age. Their age never bothered her in the slightest. If anything it was one of the reasons why she liked him at all since older men tended to be more mature, especially when the situation arose that it was needed. Younger men tended to still be silly and immature though this didn't go for all men.

"I've wanted you for so long." Hermione whispered into Sirius's ear who was kissing the part of her chest that was exposed. When Hermione spoke, however, he stopped and looked up at her, shock was written all over his beautiful face though she couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not.

"Really?" Sirius propped himself up slightly on the sofa, planting a hand either side of her just enough to look at her face.

"Yes." Hermione said, frowning, trying to point out to Sirius that it was obvious. She reached out and tentatively touched the very base of his neck and trailed it down his chest a few inches before dropping her hand. "You're gorgeous and sexy and funny and…and you respect me. Something I never got from Ron."

Sirius gave a little incredulous laugh. "Is that all?"

Hermione shook her head at him. "No. I just like you. Everything about you."

Without another word Sirius kissed her again with more passion than she had ever had from Ron. He made her more aroused by a simple touch than she ever felt from Ron.

Sirius suddenly changed his mind about being gentle with her and started undressing her. He awkwardly tugged Hermione's robes off and then got off the sofa to undo his own trousers while Hermione took hers off. She tugged her underwear off, not feeling the least bit self-conscious about her body. Sirius seemed to have the same frame-of-mind when Hermione looked back at him, he was just taking his underwear off and she watched, transfixed as Sirius' erection bounced free and stood there waiting to be touched…

Hermione pulled off her bra and lay back as Sirius lay back on top of her, both completely naked. Hermione's heart was pounding violently in her chest and her breathing was so rapid she wondered for a moment if Sirius thought something was wrong but then brushed that thought aside when she saw Sirius breathing just as heavily.

"I have waited so long to have you, Hermione. I've wanted to fuck you long ago. Every time you were with Ron, I imagined myself in his place but instead of cuddling you on the armchair I had you bent over it…"

Hermione gasped, not expecting him to say that at all so she just stared while her groin grew wetter picturing it, feeling Sirius pound into her.

"Do it." she gasped, without thinking about what she was really saying.

Sirius smiled at her, grinned really. "I was hoping you'd say that."

He then jumped off the sofa, leaving Hermione's skin cold and wanting in his wake. He pulled Hermione up off the sofa roughly and dragged her over to the armchair he had been sitting in earlier. He stood her beside the arm of the chair and then pushed her head down onto the seat, leaving her ass in the air to Sirius. She felt warm hands caress he soft flesh of her buttocks which was then replaced by a pressure at her entrance. Sirius pushed forwards and his lengthy dick inside her, wasting no time in being gentle with her this time.

He started thrusting hard and fast, grunting as he did so. Hermione was gasping and groaning into the cushion, feeling her wet pussy soak the arm of the chair. The added lubrication helped Sirius fuck her faster, pushing his hips into her ass, filling her as much as was possible.

Hermione groaned loudly when his full length was inside her. Soon Sirius changed style when Hermione felt a hand touch her sensitive clit and started stimulating fast, right on her tingling nub. She couldn't help it; she couldn't hold on any longer and came quickly, her body spasming deliciously as her juices ran down her legs and over the arm of Sirius's chair.

"Holy crap, Hermione!" Sirius gasped and slowed down rapidly.

Hermione shook her head against the seat. "Keep going." she told him, thrusting her hips and bum up into Sirius's groin. He obliged and fucked her again, going harder than before. He was grunting louder with each thrust, his sweaty hands were roughly clutching her hips for leverage when all too soon he slowed almost to a stop as she felt him throb and come inside her. He groaned softly but loudly with each violent throb of his dick until finally he stopped completely, gasping softly.

He gently pulled Hermione up by her shoulder but made no move to pull out of her. She turned to look at Sirius who was red in the face from exertion, still gasping slightly. She reached up and kissed him, the sensation still sending tingles all over her clammy skin.

"That was over sooner than I wanted it to be." Sirius said, smiling at her. He pulled himself out of her letting his own juices drip everywhere, quickly going cold.

"Maybe you'll last longer next time." Hermione said, turning to face him. She placed her arms around his neck and Sirius placed his hands on her hips, sliding them down to feel her ass.

"Next time, huh?" Sirius raised a suggestive eyebrow at her and smiled. "I bloody hope so." he kissed her again, with the same passion he showed before.


End file.
